I'll Send You An Angel
by ItalHunni28
Summary: He said he'd send them an Angel. "I need to you to come with me okay? I need you to trust me on this one.” “You know I do.” Haley nodded and then, gently brought her lips to cover Nathan's. In the darkness, I am found. Scott Family fic.


**A/N: Song used:  
Feel This (Love Fall Down) – Enation (If you don't have the song you can find it on "iMeem."**

**JamesLucasScott**

To say that the car ride back to my little sister's house was awkward or silent would be an understatement. I looked at Haley's hand intertwined with her husband's, Nathan. Both hands were practically white from clutching onto the other so tightly. I tried not to take deep breaths to prevent tears falling down my face, but it was hard not to. Next to me, sat my beautiful nephew Jamie. His blonde hair was in its disheveled state, as always, and he seemed to be well…confused.

I breathed deeply.

Me doing that didn't help at all. It was as soon as I let that deep breath go was when Haley began to cry once again. Nathan looked as cold as a corpse. Not the **greatest** simile for the moment, but how else could I describe it to you? I don't exactly want to confuse you so I'll try to keep things as clear as possible. Usually after I reveal my secret, people find me to be, how do I say this? …………Deranged. Yes, good word. Deranged. Also known as "demented." My name is Vivian James. I kept my maiden name to protect my family. Trust me, as soon as I tell you or demonstrate my secret, you'll see why.

Where was I? Oh yes, my sister crying. She was dressed in black, as was my brother-in-law. We were coming back from a funeral and heading back to Haley and Nathan's. There was a line of cars behind us. When I heard Haley sniffling, I leaned forward slightly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, allowing Nathan to focus on the road. I knew things were bumpy between these two. And even though neither would admit it, especially now, they needed each other. It was something out of their control, like breathing. Haley had recognized that her hand was still in Nathan's and she took it away from his, bringing it to her face and wiping her tears away.

Nathan was a different story. Haley was a wreck and Nathan was trying his best to be a rock for her, even though she despised him at the moment. However, Nathan didn't know that Haley blamed herself for everything that had happened. Nathan was pretty much dying. I could tell by his facial expressions. I had been around long enough, doing what I do, to recognize feelings by expression. Nathan had lost two of the most important people in his life and nothing would ever be the same again for him. Haley was my baby sister, but Nathan was the one who was in dire need of help.

I looked to the blonde haired boy beside me and he looked upset. I tried my best to not look at my nephew directly at the risk of setting him off. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He took his seatbelt off and moved in Haley's direction. I couldn't stop him. It was impossible at this point. He held onto the back of her seat and maneuvered his body so that he could kiss her cheek. I looked at Haley. She brought a puzzling finger to her cheek. I felt the tears begin to well up inside of me and all I prayed for was that Nathan got back to his house as quickly as possible. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic and I needed to get out of that car and fast.

**JamesLucasScott**

I decided to spend the week with my sister and her family until I felt that she and Nathan would be okay. Haley let me stay in the guest room and was thankful for my presence. I was sitting on the bed that I would be sleeping in when I heard a knock on my door and in the doorframe stood Haley James Scott, my baby sister and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't as okay as she said she was. Her eyes were bloodshot and cheeks damp. She came and sat beside me. Even though I was older than her by quite a number of years, she was always the mature one.

"You don't have to stand there you know."

She nodded and walked into the room, plopping herself down onto the bed right beside me. She brought her hand to mine and took a hold of it. I gave it a tight squeeze and within seconds she had broken down in front of me. Lazily, her arms flew around my waist and she cried in my lap. I took a hold of her fragile frame and kissed the crown of her head, knowing she needed me in that moment. She needed to grieve. And it took everything I had within me to not cry along with her.

"Why? Why him?"

She kept repeating those words out loud and I couldn't answer that question. No one could.

"How…how's Nathan?"

Haley shook her head and was losing her voice in her throat.

"I dunno."

I sighed and lifted her head and brought it to my shoulder. I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears in, but a few fell against my will. I kissed her temple and took a hold of her hand.

"Look, despite everything, maybe you two should talk things out or at least be there for each other. I know you need it. And I'm not gonna be here long. You've grown up faster than any of us hun. Show that you're still the person we know and love."

I wrapped my arm around Haley and brought her in for a hug. I could feel her nodding in understanding. She whispered a good night and headed off to her bedroom for another restless night.

I got up from my spot and headed for the bathroom, towel and toothbrush in hand. I turned the taps on and let the water run until the warm water made it known. I ran my fingers underneath it to check the temperature and when it was agreeable, I bowled my hands. They filled with the warm substance and I splashed it all over my face, the tired from my eyes disappearing momentarily. I turned the water off and reached for the towel. I dabbed my face, but I was startled by the sound of the soft voice of my nephew.

"Hi Aunt Viv."

I jumped. The towel fell from my face and landed in my hands. I caught my breath in my throat and began to breathe heavily. When I turned and saw Jamie standing behind me my heart rate dropped back to normal and I continued to wipe my face of the water that still resided on it.

"Jeez Jamie, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. Something's bothering me."

I kneeled down to be eye-level with him, the towel still in my hands. I sat down on the cold tiled floor and he made his way over to me and sat in front of me, legs crossed like he normally did when we had our heart-to-hearts. He sighed and looked me in the eye.

"Are mommy and daddy mad at me?"

"What? No. Why would you think that sweetie?"

He dropped his eyes to the floor and began to trace the patterns in the tiles beneath us.

"Because they keep ignoring me. I yell for momma and daddy and nothing happens. I run up to them and show them the picture I drew and they walk by me. Are they mad at me Aunt Viv?"

I turned my head off to a 45-degree angle, staring at the floor and squinting, desperately trying to get rid of the fatigue from my eyes.

"Great, now you're ignoring me too."

My head shot up and I shook my head.

"No. No Jamie, that's not it. And your parents aren't angry with you. Not at all. They love you so much. They don't…they don't mean to ignore you buddy."

"And why are they **always** crying?"

I sighed and nearly went into tears myself. He looked so innocent and painless. But his eyes glared into my soul and I could feel it burning. What was I supposed to say? I had never dealt with something as twisted as this in my given situation. I should have been used to this by now, seeing as how I had done it numerous times, but this time was different. Especially because it was my nephew who was asking me the same initiating questions. The kid was 4 years old, nearly 5, and wanted me to explain to him what was going on. Now, he may not have directly said that he wanted to know, but I could tell from the looks he gave me that he did. He wanted clarification, a reason for everything that he had been through and why no one seemed to pay attention to him. I took a deep breath and thought of a way I could explain this to him. I stretched my neck and looked at Jamie, determination written on his face.

"Okay Jamie. I'm going to try to explain this to you, but you have to promise me that you won't be upset with me for telling you, okay?" He nodded and I continued. "Okay, well, do you remember your pet turtle that you had? His name was…um…Bob?"

"Yeah. He was mine before momma got me Chester."

I nodded.

"Do you remember what happened to Bob?"

"Momma told me that he died. Daddy said his body stopped working and that I couldn't see him anymore and that he wouldn't be my pet anymore. I still have his tank in my room…it's in my closet."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I bit my bottom lip to prevent it from happening, but it was no use. Tears trickled down my face and I cursed under my breath, trying to keep it from Jamie who still sat in front of me, waiting for a confirmation of what happened to him. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I went to hold onto it, but only felt my shoulder. I heard a gasp. That was when I opened my eyes once again and saw that Jamie had moved to the opposite end of the room, fear and disbelief written all over his face. I stood. He looked doubtful and he shook his head. The tears began to well inside of me and were threatening to take their course, but I felt that I couldn't do it. I dropped my head. It hung, lifeless from my neck and only shot upwards when I heard six heartbreaking words that were the thought of every person at the funeral earlier that very day.

"No! No, I can't be dead."

**JamesLucasScott**

I shot up from my bed in the darkness. I saw Jamie hovering over me. I sighed and yawned. Whether I was able to see Jamie or not, I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. I squinted and rubbed my eyes, looking at the digital clock that sat next to me on the night table. 2:59. I hadn't been asleep for even 2 hours. I threw the covers off of me and watched as Jamie climbed onto the bed and sat next to me. He placed his hands in his lap and I stared at the floor, only the light of the moon shining through the window allowed me to see a bit of Jamie's face. He was calm this time and not in doubt.

"I'm sorry that I got all freaked out-"

"Don't worry kiddo. Trust me, I'm used to it."

"Really? You can see…**us**?"

Surprised? No? I bet you saw it coming. Yeah well, imagine my surprise when I found out that I had a sixth sense. Anyways… I nodded my head and looked up to the ceiling, taking a deep breath and mimicking Jamie's hand placement. I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"What?"

"We've spent more time together now than in your entire life. Why me?"

That was a question I had yet to discover.

"I need your help."

"Well, you're going to have to tell me what happened the night you died buddy."

He sighed.

"Well…"

"_Daddy's home!"_

"I came running when I saw that daddy had come home. I think momma was mad at him. But I was mad at mommy. I was in my pajamas. Daddy placed his hand on my shoulder."

"_Hey…buddy um, mommy and I need to talk right now, okay? So why don't you go out back and shoot around? You know what, try to make five free throws in a row and I'll be out in a sec okay?"_

"I just ran outside and picked up my ball. I could still hear them from outside. I was making all the free throws. I could see mommy and daddy through the window. They were fighting. I hate when they fight. And I was mad at mommy for making Nanny Carrie go away. And now she made daddy go away. I was really mad."

"_You looked me straight in the eye and said there's nothing else. You said __**there's nothing more**__…"_

"I shot the ball again and it rolled…into the pool. I could hear mommy and daddy, but I was trying so hard to block them out. I didn't want to hear them. I don't like it when they fight. I felt like crying. I tried to focus on getting my ball."

"_No, it's you. It's always you…"_

"I reached for it."

"_I didn't say that, okay? You know I didn't mean that. Don't put words in my mouth…"_

"I didn't want to hear how mad they were."

"…_I can't take it anymore."_

"I fell into the pool then. It was cold. Then, I just wanted to get out, but there was a lot of water. I tried to keep my head high like mommy used to tell me. Some water got into my mouth and I coughed. My head went underwater. Then I came back up, but only for a few seconds and then, everything went black. I could hear mommy's voice."

"_JAMIE!"_

"She was calling for me. I could hear her…but I couldn't wake up. Soon, I just stopped hearing her. I couldn't hear her. And then I could see. I was staring at the pool outside, but the house was quiet. I went to open the door and daddy was on the couch next to mommy. She was crying. And then Aunt Brooke came to get them and said it was time to go. Then, the next thing I remember was sitting next to you in mommy and daddy's car."

"I'm sorry buddy. So what do you need my help for?"

"I need to tell mommy that I'm not mad at her and that I love her. And I need to tell daddy that he shouldn't give up his dream to play in the NBA. And that they need to be together because uncle Lucas says they can't live without each other and I don't want them dying too."

I was in tears at this point. I couldn't stop them from coming. It's funny how a single kid can turn your world upside down within 5 minutes, and with a single story. I sighed and looked at Jamie.

"Okay. Let me sleep and I'll help you out."

"Deal."

Jamie hopped off of the bed and headed towards the door. He opened it and turned to me with a slight smile.

"Thanks aunt Viv."

I winked at him and he exited the room, allowing me to sleep.

**JamesLucasScott**

I sat at the island sipping coffee later that morning. Even though Jamie didn't bother me, I still found it difficult to sleep. I stared at the ceiling for a good two hours after that and it was now 8:47 AM. Jamie sat next to me looking at the comics in the newspaper. I heard the sound of bare feet heading toward the kitchen and when I looked up, I saw my half-naked brother-in-law rubbing his eyes and his nose following the scent of fresh coffee. He went to the cupboard and retrieved two mugs from the shelf. I raised my eyebrows when I noticed the scratches on his back. The pink color let me know that they were fresh. _At least they're keeping up their exercises. I __**really **__didn't need to see that. _Then again, I didn't like the fact that they were being physical. There was no communication.

"Morning Nate."

He turned around, bitterly, and nodded.

"Nice scars."

He blushed slightly and sighed looking into his mug filled with coffee.

"It's the grief."

I shook my head.

"You can't do that Nathan. It's…it's not a good way to deal-"

"Just because you're a therapist, doesn't mean you know everything okay?"

"I know Nathan, I'm just saying-"

"Well don't **just say**."

I sighed and hung my head.

"I'm sorry… You know, truth be told, put in the same situation, I'd probably be doing the same thing you're doing. I couldn't imagine what you and Haley are going through."

He cleared his throat to get rid of the burning sensation. I knew he didn't want to talk about it so I trailed off and stopped talking. Jamie still sat beside me and watched as Nathan silently broke down with his head turned away from me. He looked up at me with his baby blue eyes and was nearly in tears from seeing his father breaking down. I closed the newspaper and looked at Jamie and rested my arms on the table.

"While I'm glad that you and Haley are dealing…you guys **have** to communicate. Seriously speaking Nathan-"

"I'm trying Viv. It's hard. I miss my wife, I do, but we're both grief-stricken because of Jamie. It's not exactly simple to find your son floating face down in the pool in your backyard, especially when it happened under your watch and you were too busy arguing with your wife about certain things…"

He trailed off and ended up staring at the floor, a look of realization coming over him.

**JamesLucasScott**

Later that day, I sat on the couch holding my head in my hands. I was so tired. Jamie sat beside me watching cartoons. I was somewhat content that I could keep him happy while he was still earth bound. His words kept repeating in my head. _I need to tell mommy that I'm not mad at her and that I love her. And I need to tell daddy that he shouldn't give up his dream to play in the NBA. And that they need to be together because uncle Lucas says they can't live without each other and I don't want them dying too. I need to tell mommy that I'm not mad at her and that I love her. And I need to tell daddy that he shouldn't give up his dream to play in the NBA. And that they need to be together because uncle Lucas says they can't live without each other and I don't want them dying too. _How in God's Great name was I going to accomplish this? I couldn't do it unless I told Nathan and Haley of my "gift." Life was so damn difficult, and it wasn't about to get any easier.

I heard the rustling of papers coming from behind me and the stomping of palms on the counter out of frustration. With the television still watching me, I turned around to see Haley attempting to mark, what I could only assume to be, her class' papers. I stood and walked over to Haley hovering over her from behind. She was trying to conceal it, but I knew she was crying and hardly concentrating on the papers. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she grabbed onto it.

"Why don't we go outside? Get some air?"

She nodded and stood up, following me out through the back door. We took a seat on the steps of the small deck that she and Nathan owned. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes for minutes at a time. We sat in comfortable silence. I would yawn once every few minutes and the movement of my jaw didn't go unnoticed.

"Tired?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"I hardly slept. Every time I slept, I'd see Jamie and he'd speak to me."

Haley sighed, her voice cracking.

"I've thought of him non-stop ever since that night…and he…I haven't dreamt of him once."

"That's cuz I can't."

I nearly jumped when Jamie voiced himself. He stood directly beside Haley. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"She's too sad. She thinks of me too much."

She noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her as much as I was to whatever was behind her. She looked, but I knew she could see nothing.

"Haley. What if I told you that when I said that I saw Jamie, I was saying it in the most literal of terms?"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and ran my fingers quickly through my hair. I looked at Jamie.

"I mean what if I said that I could see Jamie…like…this is going to sound insane…um…I could see his ghost?"

Haley turned white. He still stood behind her.

"Tell her I don't care how she cut my sandwiches. She's right. It tastes the same any way she cuts it."

I sat there confused questioning him silently.

"She told me that morning…before I fell into the pool."

I looked at Haley.

"What?"

"He says that the morning of the day he died you cut his sandwich sideways and he wanted it cut in half. You said it tasted the same either way?"

Haley's breath caught in her throat.

"I think you got her aunt Viv."

I smirked at Jamie's verdict. I looked at my sister and she looked around her.

"Is he here, right now?"

I simply nodded and she let out a small sigh of…relief? Panic? Happiness? Sadness? It was difficult to tell, but it was one of the above, or a mixture of all of the above. She remained seated and her face fell when she couldn't see anything. The events that unfolded next, however, amazed her and made me tear slightly. Jamie had lowered his body. He placed his cheek on hers and encompassed her form in his tiny arms. Tears in his eyes, he kissed Haley's cheek and began to cry. I could see Haley shivering.

"He hated me."

Jamie kept shaking his head.

"No."

"He told me that he hated me and that he wished Carrie was his mother."

"No…no, Aunt Vivian, I didn't mean it."

Jamie turned back to Haley, hugging her tighter and caressing her face on one side.

"I'm sorry momma. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it…tell her aunt Viv."

I looked at him.

"Tell her!"

I jumped a bit.

"He said that he's sorry and that having you feeling like this was never his intention."

Still hanging onto Haley, Jamie spoke yet again.

"Ask her if she could forgive me for making her sad?"

"He wants to know if you could forgive him for making you believe that he hated you?"

I said it without hesitation and I noticed that the tears increased in her eyes. Jamie let go of Haley and moved to be directly in front of her. He bent down so he could see her eyes, his hands hanging from halfway through the upper part of his leg.

"And tell her she's the best momma I could ever ask for and that I will always be her little boy."

The tears were coming to Haley and I non-stop now. Haley looked at me.

"What is it? What did he say?"

"He said that you're the greatest mother that he could ever ask for and that, no matter what, it'll always be that way. He'll always be your little boy…"

Haley looked out ahead of her.

"Jamie?"

"I'm here momma. I'm right here."

Jamie stood up and brought his hands to Haley's face. She gasped. I knew then that she could feel her son touching her broken face.

**JamesLucasScott**

I sat, still on the porch outside in the backyard. I hadn't heard from Jamie in over an hour, which was completely bizarre because ever since I had woken up this morning, that child had not left my side. I got up from my seat on the steps and shoved my hands into my pockets and walked over to the pool. I stood before the edge near the deep end where Haley, Nathan and Jamie all told me was the scene of the accident. I watched the miniature waves crash into the pool walls. This was where my nephew drowned. I felt sick for even setting foot in this yard. I looked above me to the bluest sky I had seen in my life. The sound of the wind blowing in my ear and the sound of an airplane whirring above me reminded me of simpler times. I heard the pattering of footsteps come to a halt behind me. I turned around, hands still in my pocket and there stood Jamie.

"What is it?"

"It's daddy…he's gonna do something bad."

I kneeled down and became face-to-face with his angelic face, which wore worry, fear and sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"He has a gun."

I shot up straight and thought hard. What would Nathan be doing with a gun?

"_It's not exactly simple to find your son floating face down in the pool in your backyard, especially when it happened under your watch and you were too busy arguing with your wife about certain things…"_

I jetted for the house and nearly decapitated myself trying to enter through the back door. I ran as quickly as I could, Jamie hot on my tail, as I ascended the steps to the third floor. I quickly got to Nathan and Haley's bedroom and opened the door. No one was in there, but Nathan had been sitting on the bed, as the comforter was ruffled on his side of the bed. I looked at Jamie, but he was heading out of the room and heading for his room, where I saw Haley sitting and looking at photos of the three of them. I was out of breath. My sister turned her head and looked at me.

"What's wrong Viv?"

"Where's Nathan?"

"He stepped out a while ago. Why? What is it?"

"Haley, I know it's difficult for you, but what were you and Nathan arguing about the night Jamie drowned?"

"_It's a simple question Nathan, did you kiss her?"_

"_No…but…she kissed me."_

"_You looked me in the eye and you said there's nothing else. You said there's nothing more! And I had been through a lot lately. I'd been through better or for worse and sickness and in health, but I will __**not**__ do infidelity."_

"_It wasn't like that okay? I wasn't into her."_

"_You call kissing Carrie and watching her swim naked not being into her?"_

"_I didn't kiss her. How many times do I have to tell you that? It wasn't me. It was Carrie-"_

"_No-"_

"_Don't you see?"_

"_It's you! It's __**always**__ you! When are you gonna learn? When are you going to stop making bad choices that threaten everything we've built?"_

"_Everything I've ever done was __**for**__ this family Haley."_

"_Well excuse us for being such a weight around your neck."_

"_I didn't say that. You __**know**__ I didn't mean that. Don't put words in my mouth."_

"We were arguing about the nanny I had hired in September. The bitch was the reason we weren't paying attention to Jamie. We were too consumed in the conversation and yelling at each other-"

The phone ringing cut off Haley. She grabbed it, it was Nathan. I could hear his broken voice through the receiver.

"Hales."

"Nathan? Where are you?"

"I'm so sorry Haley, for everything. You deserve so much better. I promise you that things will be better. I know I've said it before, but I swear it."

"Nathan, where are you?"

"I love you. I'm so sorry."

"Nathan, tell me where you are, please?"

"I'm just getting onto the highway."

Haley was becoming worried. I could hear it in her voice and I could see it in her expression.

"Please, come home Nathan."

She was practically begging.

"I'll come home. I promise, but I gotta do something first. I love you. Bye."

"Nathan? Nathan!"

Dial tone.

"He hung up."

I felt Jamie tugging on my pants. Haley nearly fainted when she saw the material moving up and down. I think she had been fuzzy before when I told her that I could see Jamie, but the event that had just occurred had her convinced for sure. I looked down at Jamie.

"I know where daddy went. I saw the address on the paper."

"Where's he going?"

"Nanny Carrie."

I looked at Haley worried. The light bulb over my head illuminated as I realized where Nathan was headed.

**JamesLucasScott**

I drove Haley's car as quickly and as legally as I could. We exited off the highway and headed towards an unfamiliar neighbourhood. Jamie sat in the back…well he stood and peered over the seats to take a look at where we were going. He seemed to be pretty stable standing and it's not like any cops would pull us over for seeing a child standing in the backseat of a car. I felt like he was guiding us as he watched the road with me. Haley held tightly onto the handlebar on the car door. I changed lanes quickly and as often as I could to get rid of the slow drivers in front of us.

"So let me get this straight, Nathan got a hold of Carrie's home address and is on his way to kill her?"

I nodded my head side-to-side.

"Something like that. I think that's what he's gong to do."

"And Jamie told you this?"

"He said that Nathan's going to do something bad and that he had a gun and an unknown address with Carrie's name on it."

I looked behind me.

"Jamie, what was the address?"

"9-1-5-0. H-W-Y 1-3-3."

I became frustrated.

"What kind of idiotic address is that? Who the hell lives in the middle of nowhere right off the highway?"

"Language Aunt Viv."

"Right sorry, thanks Jamie."

Haley looked at me, her face full of confusion.

"He told me to watch the language…"

I peered off to the left, keeping a lookout for number 9150.

"Keep an eye out for 9150 Hales."

"Me too Aunt Viv?"

I nodded my head and smirked.

"There it is!"

Jamie's voice rang in my ears as I made a left turn. We were surrounded by nothing but green. The trees were like a blanket over anything ahead of us. I tried to keep calm, but with Haley shaking vigorously beside me in fear and worry. Her nerves were wracking and I tried not to do the same for her sake…and my own. I soon saw the light of day again as we came into a clearing. The house before us was small, quaint and white. We also saw Nathan's car parked and Carrie punching Nathan. The two were in a fistfight

"Oh shit."

Haley got out of the car quickly and I followed.

"Jamie, stay in the car."

"No way!"

Haley and I were running toward Nathan. Carrie went to punch Nathan again, but he had whipped out the gun that Jamie had told me about from his jacket. Pointing it at her, she stepped away instantly, afraid. Haley and I stopped in our tracks, afraid of what Nathan was going to do. We couldn't read his mind, but the look on Jamie's face was enough to have us all scared. I could hear him whispering softly.

"Don't do it daddy. You're better than this."

Nathan spoke keeping the gun in his hand pointed at Carrie's face.

"You think that because you lost your son that it's only fair that I lose mine? That you take him from me and my wife?"

I watched confused and I could tell Haley shared the same thought as me. I saw Jamie run in the direction of the small, barely visible jungle gym. I ignored it for the time being. Carrie had a son?

"I know. How do you think I found you? I had a PI take a look and he found out some stuff. So how does it feel to know that you took away an innocent boy's life?"

"I would **never** hurt Jamie."

I had to chuckle. Everyone looked at me. I stopped chuckling and my face went dead serious.

"How do you look at yourself in the mirror and not scream? You say you would never hurt Jamie, yet you did your best to pry his parents apart. You hurt him by tearing his family apart. By tearing the one stable ground he had. And you're proud if it. And you have the fucking nerve to say that you would **never** hurt him and yet you hurt him in the most possible way."

Carrie looked at me. "Who are you?" I looked at Haley and then Carrie looked between the two of us, realization coming over her. "Oh, you're her sister."

"One of three."

"Momma!"

My head shot in the direction of Jamie's voice. I leaned to Haley and whispered into her ear, "he's calling for you."

Jamie came running back.

_Said the more I sing this song  
The more I feel your love fall down on me  
Said the more I sing this song  
The more I feel your love fall down on me_

"Nathan could you please put the damn gun down, your son is watching…literally."

Both Nathan and Carrie looked at me like I was crazy. I prayed that somehow Nathan could be convinced. I looked down at Jamie who was next to Haley. I prayed that, somehow, Jamie would help me out in convincing Nathan. And seeing as how it was windy now, I couldn't convince Nathan as I had Haley. I looked at Jamie who wrapped his little arms around Haley's leg. He was scared for his father and it didn't help at all that Nathan was still holding the gun. Haley held onto her leg, trying to feel for Jamie. I smirked knowing that she knew Jamie was attached to her leg.

"Aunt Vivian, get mommy and daddy to go to momma's car. I have an idea."

_And in the darkness I am found  
Found with your love surrounding me  
Feel this can you feel this  
My heartbeat out of my chest  
Feel this can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

He began to run towards his mother's car. I followed his figure with my eyes and Haley looked at me. My eyes didn't peel away from him. Jamie got into the front seat of Haley's car. I watched as he attempted to, what I could only assume, test his theory or idea that had sprung to him. I saw him open the door and yell.

"Bring them over Aunt Vivian. It works!"

He sounded excited and I wouldn't deny him this, keeping his excitement going.

"Haley, get Nathan to your car."

I watched Haley go over to Nathan who still stood face-to-face with Carrie. He was angry, no doubt, but he calmed as soon as Haley touched his shoulder. He turned to look at her, love and sorrow filling his eyes. Haley brought her hands to cup his cheeks in them and brought her forehead to his.

_Said the more I sing this song  
The more I feel your love fall down on me  
Said the more I sing this song  
The more I feel your love is breaking me_

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but Jamie's here. He…wants to talk to you…to us. And I need to you to come with me okay? I need you to trust me on this one."

"You know I do."

Haley nodded and then, gently brought her lips to cover Nathan's. It was genuine and gentle. They broke apart and then I heard two gunshots fire. Nathan had pulled the trigger and shot the grass twice. He threw the gun off to the side.

"Had to get rid of them."

_And in the darkness I am found  
Found with your love surrounding me  
Feel this can you feel this  
My heartbeat out of my chest  
Feel this can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

Haley and Nathan came towards me and the three of us walked to Haley's car. Carrie had just watched the three of us. I was keeping an annoyingly close watch on her, but she just stood looking at us, jealousy in her eyes. We reached the car.

"Tell them to look in the window."

I looked to Nathan and spoke.

"Nathan why don't check the car that way you don't think this is a sick joke?"

"I trust you."

"Okay. Look through the windshield."

The pair of them peered at the windshield and a small portion fogged. Nathan was taken aback, especially when nothing began to write a message in the fog.

_NBA Daddy._

"Jamie…"

Jamie got out of the car and came and stood beside me.

"Tell him not to give up and that I **know** he can play for the NBA some day. And he's gonna kick butt."

_Can you let go  
Can you let go  
Can you let go of the past  
Could you let go  
Could you let go  
Could you let go of the past_

I looked at Nathan who held Haley close to his side…as close as possible.

"He said that you shouldn't give up on your dream to play in the NBA. He knows you can do it."

Nathan began to cry. He dropped his body to the floor, kneeling down on the grass. Haley moved downwards and went to hold him. He let her. These two were a wreck, but they had each other. Jamie saw how his mother went to help his father and how she held him. He moved to them and spread his arms, like wings, so that he could hold both of his parents as he hugged them.

_What if I told you  
What if I told you  
Your tears have never  
Been ignored_

As he held onto them he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"Say that I will always love them and that they're the best parents a boy could have and that they have to work things out. And tell them that I'm sorry that they fought because of nanny Carrie."

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're brighter than before  
You're brighter than before_

"He's sorry that you two fought, but he wants you to work things out because he's happiest when he sees you two happy. He also says that he loves you both and that you're the best parents he could ever have asked for in this life."

Haley and Nathan's tears didn't stop.

"Can he hear us?"

I nodded. Nathan spoke.

"Buddy, you were the best thing that ever happened to us. You were our rock. We didn't fight because of you. It was never because of you. And we love you so much. I can't believe that I was afraid to be your dad. When your mom told me she was going to have you it was one of the best days of my life. To have to think of that day and then find you in the pool like that…I'll never forgive myself. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Both of us."

"Tell him he has to forgive himself. They both do. And they know the answer to the last question."

"He says you both have to forgive yourselves. And that he forgives you."

_Feel this  
Feel this  
My heartbeat out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

"We promise to work things out buddy."

Jamie stood beside me now.

"I love you momma. I love you too daddy."

I looked at Haley and Nathan.

"He loves you both."

"Aunt Viv? I see a light."

I smirked.

"That's for you buddy."

Jamie began to walk away, but he stopped and turned to face me.

"One more thing…momma, daddy, I'll send you an angel so you can love it as much as you loved me. I promise."

I nodded and turned to Nathan and Haley who was unaware of what Jamie had just finished telling me.

"He said um…he's going to send you an angel so you can love it as much as you loved him...he promises."

"We love you Jimmy Jam."

Nathan and Haley had each other in a tight embrace. I watched as Jamie took one last look at his parents and began to walk towards the light. And then, just like that I couldn't see him anymore. I turned to Nathan and Haley.

"He's gone."

**JamesLucasScott**

_One month later_

It's been a month now since that week I spent with my little sister. She stayed true to her word to Jamie, they both did. Nathan began training again. He was picking up quickly to his old ways. Carrie had disappeared and never contacted Nathan or Haley again. And Haley and Nathan went to see a therapist about their problems. I would say I was offended, but I'm family and I live a plane-ride away so, my means of communication with my sister is by telephone or video chat.

I sat in my office on the day one week before what would have been Jamie's fifth birthday. I was waiting for my 5:00 appointment to arrive when my secretary paged me. I stood from my chair and dropped my pen and clipboard on the footstool in front of me. Pulling my skirt and blazer to fit my body properly, I made my way over to my desk and answered the page.

"Yes?"

"Dr. James, your sister's on the line. She says you'll wanna hear what she has to say."

"Which sister?"

"Haley."

"What line Rose?"

"1."

I pushed the proper line and sat down.

"Haley?"

"Hey Viv."

"What's up sweetie?"

"I'm going to need you to get your ass on a plane to Tree Hill."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, Nathan and I are going to need you to be a Godmother."

I froze.

"Godmother?"

"I'm pregnant…"

_I'll send you an angel so you can love it as much as you loved me. I promise._

I chuckled as Jamie's words burned my ears from a month ago. He kept his promise and sent his parents an angel.

**JamesLucasScott**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! There are many people I have to thank. First of all, Kelly, who betad this for me. Then there are the following people who gave me great feedback when I needed it: Kelly, Steph, Molly, Hayley and Emma. I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. I know you guys must hate me for this one-shot, trust me it was difficult to write. Reviews are appreciated. Much love!**

**~Allie**


End file.
